


Being Without You is UnBEARable

by Youredoingitforjesus (orphan_account)



Series: Hollstein One Shots [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Laura is pretty much a cutie here, Teddy Bear AU, fluffy af, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Youredoingitforjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had one question on her mind: "What do you get a vampire for her 335th birthday?"</p><p>AKA</p><p>The Teddy Bear AU "A buys B a teddy bear for their birthday and B claims it's childish"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Without You is UnBEARable

Carmilla's birthday was coming up. No matter how many times she tried to tell Laura she didn't want anything, Laura would insist saying she has to get her something. Carmilla's 335th birthday was in the next three weeks, so Laura pulled LaFontaine and Perry to go to the mall with her. _'What do you even get a 335 year old vampire for their birthday?'_ Laura thought. Clearly, Carmilla has had everything she wanted, that's the perk of being alive for so long. After browsing the mall for two and a half hours, Laura stopped in front of a window and gazed inside.

“Hey L, why did you stop? Find something for your girl?” LaF turned their head and noticed Laura glaring through the window.

“I think I may have found the perfect gift for Carm. No, I KNOW I found the perfect gift.” Laura stated.

“What is it, dear?” Perry watched as Laura pointed at the window, lightly tapping on the glass.

LaF and Perry looked at the store signed and yelled “Laura, no."

"What?" Laura questioned.

LaF responded, "Your 335 year old, leather wearing, girlfriend will not want a stuffed animal. Let alone a bear from Build-A-Bear.”

"Why wouldn't she? I mean yes, she's a 'bad ass', but it's a custom present from me. I know she'd like it. Plus I've run out of ideas on what to even get her. That is the worst part of dating her, because she's had everything in the world." 

Perry noticed the frown coming across Laura's face. She hated seeing Laura upset. "Well, we might as well go in. Lets see if we can find you something to make for her." 

Laura smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Okay! Lets go in!"

* * *

“Hi there. Welcome to Build-A-Bear. Can I help you look for a special friend?” The worker greeted.

“Hi, I’m looking for a specific kind of bear. A vampire one to be exact.” Laura told the worker who pointed her in the direction of the vampire bear. “Thank you!” Laura walked over to the aisle with Perry and LaF trailing behind her.

“Do you really think she’d like this? I mean, it kind of is sentimental, and she hates that shit.” LaF stated.

“I know her better than anyone, she’s a real softy at heart. I know she’ll love this. Hey, what about this one?” Laura held up the bear, it was gray and had its fangs out. “LOOK AT THIS OUTFIT!” Laura picked up the outfit consisting of a black cape, white shirt with a red vest, black pants and vampire medallion. She then turned around a saw a leather motorcycle jacket for the bear. "NO WAY! Guys, I'm so getting this one as well. LOOK AT THE LITTLE LEATHER JACKET." Laura squealed holding the outfits for the bear.

"Do they have leather pants? Then the bear would be complete." Perry pointed out.

"I wish. These outfits are too cute and so perfect for them."

“They're perfect, Laura! If I were you, I’d start thinking of a name for this bear.” Perry spoke allowing Laura to stick her tongue out in concentration to think of a name.

The group walked over to the stuffing machine where Laura picked out a heart for the bear. “Hello, I’d like to fill this bear, please.” Laura squealed, handing the unstuffed body to the employee.

“Of course! Did you pick out a heart?” The employee asked.

Laura held out her hand, “Right here!”

“Great! Okay, so I’m going to need your help to fill this bear. On the count of three, step on this pedal for me. One, two, three.” Laura stepped on the pedal, causing the cotton to start filling her bear. Once it was filled, the worker handed it to Laura to hug. “Okay, now I need you to get the heart beating. Shake it gently.” Laura shook her arm until she was instructed to rub the heart on her face, nose, hair, over her heart and seal it with a kiss. “Awesome job! Now stick the heart right here, and your bear will come to life.” Laura placed the heart in the opening and watched the employee close the doll. “Here you go. I hope you make your new friend very happy!”

“It’s actually a present for my girlfriend! I know she’ll love it!” Laura told the employee.

“Well, I hope she does. He’s a very special bear! Now over to your left, you’ll find a computer where you can name your friend. Just fill out the information and then when that’s done, you can check out. Have an amazing day!”

“Thank you, you too!” Laura told the employee. “So, any suggestions for the name?” Laura looked to Perry who shook her head no. She then looked to LaF who started laughing. “What?”

“Baron Theodore. Get it? BEAR-ON! Also Theodore is the longer version of Teddy.”

“Oh my God.” Laura face palmed as LaF continued to laugh at their pun. “Actually, that's perfect! LaF you're a genius! Lets go fill out the information and check out. I still need to buy a card, a gift bag and tissue paper.” Laura ran to the computer and began to type in all the information. Once she printed out the certificate, she brought the bear over to the check out and paid for the outfits.

* * *

Over the course of the next three weeks, Laura would snuggle in bed with the bear. She only did so when Carmilla was out for a late night blood run. Before Carmilla could come back into the room, Laura would place the bear back in its bag and tuck it under their bed. Once she was confident that the bear smelled like her, she knew it would be the best present to her girlfriend.

Finally, it was Carmilla’s birthday. Laura started Carmilla's day with morning sex which led to breakfast in bed aka blood pancakes for Carmilla, and a romantic walk through the park. Once it was night, Laura borrowed a projector from LaFontaine and played one of Carmilla’s favorite movie on the ceiling, while they snuggled up to each other on the pillows on the floor. After the movie, Laura prepared a romantic dinner under the stars complete with champagne. Once the evening was over, the girls found themselves back home. After Carmilla thanked Laura for an amazing birthday, she kissed Laura which led to a very satisfying make out session. Laura pulled back when she felt Carm's fangs slip out. "Shit, I'm sorry."

“It's okay, baby." Laura leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Carmilla's swollen lips. "Carm, I have a present for you.” Carmilla gazed into Laura’s eyes, curious to what Laura had bought her.

“Cupcake, I told you that you didn’t have to get me anything. I’m 335, I’ve had everything I needed in life, and you’re the only thing I want for the rest of our life together.” Laura placed another chaste kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

“As amazing as that sounds, I know you're gonna love this present. Now hold on, let me go get it from our room.” Laura quickly got off the couch and ran into their bedroom. She emerged from the room holding a black bag with red tissue paper sticking out. “Happy birthday, Carm.” She grinned as she watched Carmilla raise her eyebrows and smirk.

Carmilla grabbed the bag from Laura and pulled out the card. _"'To my one and only, Carm, words can't describe how much you mean to me. I never thought I would find someone as perfect as you to love and care for me. Let alone did I think the girl who stole my heart would be a vampire. I know you have some bad thoughts about you being a monster, but you are anything but that. You're a vampire, and I love that about you. Besides the whole you saved me a million times thing, you helped me overcome so much and I couldn't be more thankful for that. I love you so much, and I hope the rest of our lives together are as happy as we are now. We will have that talk in a few years, if you're not sick of me. I love you, and I hope you have/had an amazing birthday. Your cupcake, Laura x'_ Laura thank you for the card, I love you so much." Carmilla kissed Laura gently and pulled back to reach into the bag. She pulled out the bear. "Laura, you didn't" She held the bear in both of her hands, shaking her head in disbelief. "I know I'm a vampire, but was the vampire bear really necessary?" The bear was wearing the jacket over the vest and the cape was draped over the jacket.

"He's cute, as are you. Plus, I sort of didn't know what to get you." Laura frowned. 

"I am not cute. I do like the leather jacket though." Carmilla pointed out, gently rubbing the material.

“You didn’t even read the rest of the present.” Carmilla gazed at Laura, who then reached into the bag and handed Carmilla a folded piece of paper.

Carmilla unfolded it, and began to read. “My furry friend is special. I brought it to life. I chose it. I stuffed it. I made it my own. I promise to love it and give it a home. Birthday: 11/3/15, Name: Bear-on Theodore.” Carmilla's eyes began to water, she looked over to Laura who had a look of sadness on her face.

“You hate it.” Laura frowned, bowing her head.

“I didn’t say that…I just think it’s childish. I do appreciate it though. Just don’t expect me to snuggle up to it.”

“Okay. I'm going to bed. Happy birthday.” Laura kissed Carmilla’s cheek and walked out of the room, wiping a fallen tear away.

Carmilla held the bear in her hands, looking at it and spinning it around. She brought it up to her chest and hugged it, soon to be engulfed in Laura’s scent. _‘Shit, I need to apologize.’_ Carmilla got up from the couch and entered their bedroom where Laura was lying in fetal position facing the wall. Carmilla's heart broke when she heard Laura sniffle. “Cupcake? Are you okay?”

“What is it?” Laura's voice cracked, causing Carmilla’s heart to break a little more.

“I wanted to apologize. I don't hate the bear. The name you gave it...it hurt me. My birth father’s name was Theodore, so it kind of hit home. I miss my real family all the time, but now I have you…and the dimwit squad. That’s all that matters to me. I could have done without the vampire bear, but it’s the thought that counts. I’m sorry if I made you feel bad, but just know that I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too, and I'm sorry too.”

"Let me make it up to you, for making you cry on an amazing birthday, I'll turn into my cat form and you can snuggle up to me."

"No, stay in your human form. I want to lay in your arms."

"Deal." Carmilla got out of bed and changed into her pajamas quickly, hopping into bed to allow her girlfriend to curl up to her. "I love you, creampuff. Sweet dreams." She kissed the top of Laura's head, both of them drifting off to sleep.

* * *

One week later, Laura came back from her 18 hour work day. She couldn’t wait to get home, eat a package of cookies, and drink some hot cocoa/blood with her useless vampire. When she unlocked the door to their apartment, she didn’t expect to see her girlfriend napping. Laura looked towards the couch in the living room, where Carmilla had a blanket draped over her body and Bear-on Theodore hugged tightly against her chest. Laura pulled out her newly bought iPhone and took a picture of the sight, quickly setting it as her lock screen. She walked closer to her girlfriend, only to hear her talking to the bear.

“You stupid bear. I’m sorry. I love you.” Laura started laughing, she couldn’t control her volume. All of a sudden, Carmilla jolted awake.

“Cupcake, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh, it seems I have some competition, huh Bear-on?” Laura giggled causing Carmilla to frown.

“Fuck off, Laura. He smells like you, and I missed you.” Carmilla hugged him closer to her chest, causing Laura's heart to melt.

“I missed you too.” Laura gave a warm smile to Carmilla and bent down to peck her lips. “Hey, does that mean I get my yellow pillow back?”

“In your dreams, cupcake.” Carmilla pulled Laura down on top of her and kissed her lovingly. "Thank you for Bear-on Theodore. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was cheesy AF, but I like it. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


End file.
